Connections Colide
by inueo
Summary: R&Reveiwwww. you see her start out as a mary sue. perfectionnn. haha but everything goessss reverse esrver! and shes just not what the titans think.
1. Meeting Mandy

It was summer. The sun, warm and bright with yellow coloring. The birds chirpped in a peaceful manner. The sky was a very light blue, the type of blue people would look at for hours, the type of blue, so light, it was almost as if it was colorless. The clouds were big and clear. It was a nice day in jump. It was, Prehaps one of the nicest days of the year. All the city people, walked with their hot dogs, and ice creams in hand, enjoying the day. It was saturday, a day off for our teen heroes, or so it was supposed to be. The five heroes were enjoying a picnice, just outside of the city. It was an open feild, where most families play games, and relax. Robin was about to take a bite out of his roast-beef and tomato sandwich, when he spotted a floating pink blof, floating at the corner of his eye. He turned sharply, and the others looked with him.  
They saw a blob, looking creature, floating, smiling in curiosity. It was floating above a big rock, and making strange noises.  
"What... is... that?" Raven asked the green teen.

"Not any animal i can change into" BB replied.

"well, whoes gonna see what it is?" Robin asked, mouth full now with his sandwich.

"I certainly, do _not_ volenteer" Starfire ducked behind robin.

"Ill do it, you whimps" cy sighed.

Cyborge walked over to the creature. He looked at it for a few seconds. He heard a noise, from behind a rock. But he shook his head and reached his hand out to touch the creature. His hand shook nervously, not knowing what the creatures reaction would be. He did not know if the creature was dangerous or not, just that it was not from around here. As his hand got close, he heard a noise again, from behind the rock. He drew his arm back, and all the titans sighed. "Im getting to it!" Cy yelled back at them. He took a breath and reached out again, and right as he went to pet it, a girl jumped up from behind the rock.

"Hey! what do you think your doin'?"

Cyborge jumpped back, and landed on the ground. This girl was Beautiful. She was tall, about 5'11, had long brown hair that came to almost her legs, which was tied back into a light green ribbon. Her eyes were a dark brown, a mysterious type of brown,she had freckles on her cheeks, and her cloths consist of a black tank top, and a short torn skirt, wearing brown boots, that looked like they had gone through three wars, and gloves that seemed to be burnt slightly. She was very slim, and at the same time, seemed to be healthy. She looked at cyborge in anger for a momment, then realized who he was. She jumpede off the rock.

"Oh my god, i am so sorry. I had no clue you were _thee_ teen titans" She bowwed

Cyborge stood up and brushed himself up.

"Oh-uh.. its okay" He giggled a little, noticing her beauty, and slightly blushing. The other titans walked over, to join in on the conversation. The girl looked at them all and smiled. She waved her hand slightly.  
"What an honor it is to meet you guys." She smiled

"Uh- thanks? My name is-" Robin began, a tad confused.

"Robin" She finished, still smiling.

"uh-umm... yeah" Robin laughed.

"And your Raven, Starfire, Beastboy, and you-" She paused looking at cyborg. She looked at him, and he looked at her. They didnt know eachother for more than twenty seconds, and she looked at him as if she had loved him her whole life.

"You are cyborg.." She smiled.

Cyborg blushed. Raven walked close to her, examining her.

"And your name is..?"

"Oh, my apologies, how rude of me. My name, Is Mandy" She smiled.

"And this, is my fateful companion, Morph." She announced still smiling

"And... what exactly.. _is he?_" BB asked

"Well... im not entirerly sure about that. I found him about eight months ago. we travle everywhere. He flies me around all the time. He is a very nice friend to have. always loyal. Never left my side before. Not in fun, and most certainly, not in battle" She pet Morph nicely.

"Battle, my friend?" Star asked

"-oh.." Mandy sighed, realizing what she said.

"well... you didnt think you were the only teenagers in this city, with powers.. did you?" She giggled a little.

The titans looked at eachother, in suprise.

"Powers?" Robin said

"Yes, thats right." She smiled.

"Cool!" BB yelled as Mandy found her self laughing at the green boy jumpping up and down in excitment.

"What kind of powers?" Robin asked

"well... alot of different powers" She explained

"Wanna show us whacha got?" Cy asked

"well, sure. what powers do you want to see?" Mandy tilted her head smiling innocently.

"I dont know.." "whatever works for you.." "i dont care" "umm..", each of the titans mumbled

"Strength" Raven said, seeminly unimpressed.

"Alrighty" Mandy giggled. She walked over to a tree, she looked at it for a second and nodded. She grabbed it with one hand, and yanked its roots out of the ground. She put it on one finger, the pointer finger, and stood there, not flinching or anything. she sat it back in place and walked over to the titans once again.

"hmm... Telikinesis." Raven narrowd her eyes.

Mandy nodded and out of no-where that same tree was flying over their heads.

The others all exclaimed in all sorta of "wows" and "whoas!"

"Invigerating.." Raven said.

"i guess" mandy giggled

"Water." Raven said, appearing to get angery.

Mandy looked around, to see if there was any water source around her. There was a small steam near by. she used her powers to make the water float, it bent and she did all sorts of fancy movements with it. She then lay it back into the steam and put her hands on her hips in accomplishment.

"fire." raven began to test her it appeard.

Mandy held out her hand and snapped her fingers. As she did, a spark of fire appeared. she opend her hand up and minipulated fire. She then, after that, blew the fire out with on small breath.

Raven began angery.

"Electricity!"

"Earth Moving!"

"Ion blasts!"

"super sonice abilities!"

Anything raven threw at her, she could do. The other titans were amazingly supprised. Mandy was different. She was... Well, she was perfect. Beautiful, sweet, strong, powerful, caring. SHe seemed so right to everyone.

"Wow, Mandy. I dont know if i am going too fast here. But you seem to be very powerful. and very titan-worthy. Would you ever think about sticking around here?" Robin smiled

"What..? Me..? A-a titan?!" Mandy smiled big.

"Now wait!" BB yelled

"You cant just let her be a titan. we've only known her for like thirty minutes!" BB became offended. "We didnt just simply let Terra in, instantly! she had to proove herself!"

"Terra, didnt have control of her powers, Beast boy. I do." Mandy replied.

The titans looked at her in shock.Also in confusion.

"Y-you knew about terra?" BB asked, a bit sad.

"I know everything, about this city, silly" Mandy looked down smiling.

It was all quiet. Cyborg walked up close to mandy, and smiled at her.

"Hi" He smiled looking into her big brown eyes.

"Hi." She replied with a sparkling smile.

"So, Mandy.. Wanna go get some Pizza? Down at the Pizzaria?" Cy asked.

"The one in the middle of jump? Next to the movies, and the mall?" Mandy smiled.

"Y-yea. how'd you know?" Cyborg asked, as they began to walk toward the city, the others following close behind.

Mandy paused a few seconds.

"Been here before" she simply replied, morph floating next to her, looking at her intently.

"Oh, really? when?" Cy asked, engaged in conversation.

Close behind, raven whisperd to robin, star, and BB,

"Im going back to the tower. something doesnt feel right" Raven remarked, then flying away, eyes narrowed.

Up ahead, mandy had a long pause before answering cyborg. As they approached the city, Mandy answerd finally.

"A very... Very.. long time ago.."

Cyborg looked at Mandy, who was consentrating ont he city up ahead.

Mean while, behind them, BB rememberd

"Dude... we left the picnic basket."

"Its okay Beastboy. I think we have a new titan on our hands"


	2. The start of something new

The titans approached the Pizzaria. They walked inside, and found a table, As mandy was about to sit down, cyborg pulled out her chair, allowing her to sit. She smiled, and said a hushed 'Thank you', and looked at the menu for a split three seconds. She put it back on the table, and awaited the others to finish picking out the types of pizza they wanted.

"Don'cha want anything,Mandy?" Cy asked her, as the others looked a bit confused at her.

"Oh, i already know what imma have" She smiled.

"Oh... i see." Cy laughed

As the waitress approached their table, Mandy eyed her. It was an older women, she looked to be in her mid fiftys. Mandy examined her closely, the others, not knowing why. The waitress took out a pen and a pad of paper and slightly smiled.

"What can i get you, young'ns?" She said in a shrivled elderly voice.

"I would like a giant pizza with the anchovies and garlic!" Starfire announced clapping her hands

"And ill have any type of pizza you got, AS LONG AS IT HAD TOFU!" BB demanded.

"Id like just regular peperoni pizza, please" Robin smiled

"and I, and Mandy would like cheese, just plain cheese" Cy laughed a bit.

Mandy continued to stare at the elderly women, writting down the orders.

"Dude, the only think i hate about this place, is that they take soooo long!" BB complained.

Mandy overheard the remark, and instantly she yelled out,

"Miss Anne Marisio..." She looked at the waitress walking away. The waitress turned around and looked into Mandy's eyes. The old women looked horrified.

"No less than fifteen minutes." Mandy said clearly.

The women looked nervous, scared maybe even. She nodded her head and said, "Y-yes, yes my lady-ship, right away" the women ran quickly into the kitcen part of the resturant.

The titans looked at her, sightly confused, as mandy cracked a smile.

"So.. uh, Mandy.. Before you came to jump, what did you do with all your spare time?" Cyborg asked interestred

"Yeah, what was you intrests?" Robin also asked

"And will you be my friend?" Starfire asked smiling

"C'mon girl spit it out, we want all the details!" BB smirked

"Well.. aha, sure Starfire, ill be your friend. And well.. before i came here, i helped out with older people. And i raised money for charities alot. i had a job, and most my money went to helping the less fourtunate, and a lot of the time, morph, too" She gigled

"I love to write poetry. and i'm pretty skilled at machanics. i also studied martial arts for about three years, or so. im also in a leauge for helping and saving animals. i like to play sports, and exersize, and shop! yeah, i like to shop. its not a main thing for me, but hey, i am a girl" She laughed, with the other joining in.

"Dude! its sooo awsome that you help animals!" BB cheered

"No, its incredable you've studied martial arts!" Robin was smiling big

"No! No! its astounding that she likes to go to the shopping of the mall!" Starfire cheered clapping her hands

"Aha, thanks guys..." Mandy blushed a little.

"I think your just simply amazing" Cyborg smiled, and blushed slightly

"aha your so cute when you blush" Mandy, herself blushed a bit.

The other titans kind of rolled their eyes.

The womon walked toward the titans, Carrying a try, full of piuzzas. She set them down one-by-one.

"Anne, if i do remember correctly, i said fifteen minuets, not sixteen" Mandy said, appearing to keep track of time.

"I am so sorry madam, forgive me, please" The womon said.

"Its fine" Mandy smiled.

"Bless you" the womon said, walking away in greif

"How'd you know her?" Robin asked.

"Oh, um.. old friend of the family" Mandy giggled.

As all the titans ate their pizza, mandy heard voices, quiet mumbles from a table across from theirs. She turned and looked at them, it was a group of elderly people. The had seemed to reconize mandy, from somewhere. There were quiet snickers of, "There she is.." "My god, shes back." and "i thought she died."

"Guys... can we leave soon? something erm.. doesnt feel right." Mandy looked a little distressed.

"Uh- sure.. lets head to the tower." Robin smiled. Each of them set down their pizza and got up from the table. The began to walk away, as mandy gave the group of old people, a sad and sort of guilty look.

_**Meanwhile, it the tower...**_

"She is no good, and i know it. No human on earth has that type of miraculous power! not even on aserath" Raven Told herself, researching Mandy. Raven was suspisious, and did not intend on letting her gaurd down around her.

"Little miss perfect. Shes too good. No regualr human can be beautiful, smart, funny, and have all those powers. at least not all at once!" Raven was puzzled.

"Where did she come from? How had she known who we were?" Raven typed on the computer fast and swift.

She then heard the main door open. She quickly closed out of the program on the giant computer screen. All of the teenagers piled into the main room. Raven looked at them all and merly said,

"Hello."

"Hey there Rea, whacha up to?" Mandy asked smiling

"Do not call me that. you hardly know me." Raven said angery.

"Oh, sorry.." Mandy looked down

"Well what do you guys want to-" Mandy began to ask, as the alarm went off

"Trouble!" star yelled

"Slade." Robin intently said

"Lets go!" BB yelled running out the door, as the others followed. Mandy stood there, "should I come too?" She saked Cyborg. "sure, we could use some help." Cy smiled, and then grabbing her hand and running out the door. The titans scurried to the power plant of the town, where Slade was plotting something diabolical, for sure. The titans rushed in, and burst open the door.

"When are you just gonna stop slade?" Robin smirked asking the masked man.

"Oh Robin, you always were too confident" Slade chuckled

The titans stood on a lower levle of the power plant, looking up to veiw the masked mad man. Slade looked down at them all, and spotted Mandy.

"Why... Hello there Mandy. It has been too long" Slade chuckled insanely

"You know him?" BB asked in shock

"I dont want to talk about it" Mandy replied angerly and agressivly.

"I thought you ran away from this town, my dear. What on earth could have drawn you back?" Slade and Mandy made eye contact.

"I got home sick." She replied.

The titans were confused, and Raven said to the others, "i knew there was something bad about her".

"Why dont you just step aside little girl. take you, and your little friends, and just let me do what i wish." Slade giggled menesingly  
"No slade. not this time!" Mandy screamed Whisleing for morph. Morph picked her up and they flew up to slades levle. Mandy was fast. Before slade had time to run, she had grabbed him byu the throat. She threw him into a wall, and began to blast solar energy beams at him. A few hit him, and he was lucky to dodge three or four of them. She continued battleing. She had gotten hit once or twice, but she didnt even flinch. She shot fire at him, but then realized, if she caught anything on fire, in the plant, it would have caused it to explode. Slade then, out of no-where, kicked her across the face and knocked her off Morph.  
"Mandy!" Cy yelled running towards her.  
"Slade, this is the last time youll be in this town!" Robin yelled  
"titans, go!" and with that the titans all attacked. Starfire swooped down and shot star bolts at slade, as he dodged them, raven would shoot loose objects at him. Cyborg used his sonic cannon to target and blast him. Beastboy turned into a tiger and chased slade, and once or twice scratched him or bit him. Mandy could see they were getting nowhere fast. Mandy stood up and yelled, "STOP!" With that, everyone stopped and looked at Mandy.   
"Slade... just stop." Mandy sighed. with that sigh, she lifted her hand up, pointed at slade, and with a source of power, she shot him out of the power plant through the roof, unknown where he was to land.  
The titans all calmed down and walked toward Mandy.  
"W-whoa.. nice..job.." Raven impressed said.  
"Where is he going to land?" BB asked

"I dunno" Mandy giggled and shrugged her sholders.  
"Nice job, Mandy" Cy smiled and put his hand on her sholder.  
"Mandy, i think you've proven yourself enough" Robin smiled.  
"Wh-what..?" Mandy's eyes gleamed with joyful tears as she looked at them all.  
"Mandy, welcome to the team" Robin smiled.  
Mandy Jumped up in extatic excitment. Cyborg too. They all had smiles ont heir faces, including Raven.  
"Maybe i was wrong about you Mandy" raven sighed  
"Hey... Its okay Raven" Mandy smiled  
"Rae. Please." Raven corrected.  
"Rae.." Mandy repeated smiling.  
"I couldnt be happier" Cyborg said to Mandy.  
Mandy turned around and looked at him. "thanks cyborg" Mandy smiled, and suddenly embraced him. He put his arms around her and turned red.  
"Awuh, thats cute" Robin said  
"Splended!" Star yelled  
As BB giggled along with Raven slightly.  
"This calls for a celebration at the tower. Do i hear... WAFFLES?" Robin yelled  
"Boo-ya!" Cy yelled smiling,  
"Well, come on! Lets go!" BB yelled. They all ran to the kitchen, all, except for Cyborg and Mandy.  
"Im.. Im really glad your staying here with us Mandy.." Cy smiled and looked into her eyes.  
"Yeah.. i am too" She smiled back at him.  
"Well, lets go get some waffles" Cy laughed. They began to walk to the kitchen, and Mandy, smiling, whisperd to herself,  
"This could be the start.. of something new."


	3. Everyone Feels

Mandy had been a Teen titan for a little over four weeks. The titans had all become close with Mandy. But none other like Cyborg. He felt something, he knew something. He knew Mandy was different from any other girl. One late night, around one o'clock, he crept into the hallway. Mandys light was still on. He walked up to it, and took a deep breath. He slightly knocked on it, trying not to be too loud.  
"Come in" She said from behind the door. He walked into the room slowly. Mandy was sitting on her bed, in her night dress, writing poetry. She looked up from her poetry book, and smiled.  
"Hey cyborg, whacha up to so late at night?"  
"I could ask you the same thing" He smirked  
"I couldnt sleep" Mandy gigled  
Cy paused for a moment. He then sat on her bed, on the edge of it. He looked at her and smiled.  
"Aha, what?" Mandy blushed a little  
"Your beautiful.. did you know that?" Cyborg smiled  
"Aha... thank you" Mandy blushed and looked away.  
"Mandy.. i-..I have something for you" Cyborg said, clutching the item in his hand.  
"Oh... what is it?" Mandy asked curiously  
Cy held out his hand, and placed it in her hands, which were, for once, ungloved. It was a necklace, and not just any type of necklace, it was a locket. In the shape of a heart. The front of the locket had a rose on it, with a diamond in the center. She smiled and unlatched the back of it, and put it on. She smiled, and her eyes were tearing up.  
"Thank you so much cyborg. But why on earth did you give this to me?" Mandy asked, still smiling  
"Because, you are so special to me. and i wanted to symbolize it" Cyborg blushed  
"Thank you cyborg" She said with a deep breath. Cyborg went to put his hand on hers. She noticed his hand moving closer, and she jumped up and shouted,  
"No! please.. dont touch my hand..." Mandy jumped up and put her gloves on.  
"W-why..not?" Cy asked, feeling embarassed  
"Its... hard" Mandy looked at the ground, sadly.  
Mandy took off the glove once again, and showed it to Cyborg. She put it close to his face, so he could see her hands up close.  
"If i were to touch you right now... some or _all_ your life forces, would be transfered into me. If i touched you for long enough.. i could kill you" Mandy explained sadly.  
"Mandy...I-..Im sorry" Cy said standing up, and embracing her.  
"It wouldnt be so hard if.. oh.. nevermind" Mandy stopped herself  
"Mandy.. tell me" Cy said looking into her eyes.  
"Cyborg... Do you know who.. Wonder Womon was?" Mandy said tightly shutting her eyes, looking as if she was in pain."  
"Yes.. of course." He replied.  
"She died.. ten years ago." Mandy continued  
"Yea, its hard to loose such a great hero" Cy said sadly  
"Its hard to loose such a great mother" Mandy looked at him.  
"What?" Cy was shocked  
"Wonder women died ten years ago. I remember hearing about it from my father. He told me, another hero, murderd her. And my father wanted me to find out who it was. He gave me all sorts of powers. Incuding the curse of my rouge hands." Mandy began to cry.  
"Mandy.. you were so young.." Cy comforted  
"Not really.." Mandy replied  
"You were like, five or six" Cy sasid confused  
"No i was not" Mandy corrected

"Mandy.. how old are you exactly?" Cy was confused. She looked about sixteen or even seventeen.  
She paused before she answerd.  
"Fifty-eight" She answerd. Cyborg laughed. She laughed with him a bit.  
"No... seriously" he said  
"lets just call it sixteen" She smiled.  
They both looked into eachothers eyes for a couple of seconds.  
"Dont tell about my hands" Mandy requested  
"I wont..." Cy hesitated

"Cyborg. please. i am trying to trust you. i dont trust anyone. and i get angery easily." Mandy explained  
"I wont tell Mandy. I promise" Cy confirmed  
"Thank you cyborg" Mandy smiled  
"Your perfect." Cyborg blurted out.  
"What?" Mandy asked shocked  
"I said... Your perfect. Ive never met anyone like you before. your so confident. Your so creative and expressive. you can be you and not care what anyone else says. you have gone through so much in your life and yet you have the strength to smile each day. You live on the edge and you can still somehow be calm. you are so muscular, yet your beauty doesnt seem manly at all. you have flawless hair, and beautiful eyes. I just love everything about you Mandy. Your perfect." Cy explaned not knowing how to stop himself.  
Mandy stood there in shock, not knowing what to say. Cy blushed and said  
"Im gonna head in for the night now, haha. see you tomorrow" He blushed and left the room. Mandy still stood still in suprise and shock.  
"Perfect..? Me...?" She sadly said to herself, once agaion sitting on her bed.  
"If only he knew about who really am," Mandy sadly said.  
Morph floated up near her window. Mandy walked over and pet his head.  
"Morph.. why did i come back here?" She asked him.  
Morph made some girgly noises, that were apparently words.  
"I know i have to see who killed her. but.. why did cyborg have to... fall for me?" She asked  
Morph girgled and blooped a little

"They fight to save people. and I- well... you know what i use to be." Mandy teard up a bit.  
Mandy pet morph and told him to go to sleep. Mandy crawled into bed and turned out the light.  
"I guess... what they dont know... cant hurt them" Mandy yawned and fell fast to sleep.


	4. It only takes one broken promise

The next morning, Everything went according to schedual. BB cooking, Robin doing Slade-search. Starfire doing her own little girly things and Raven reading. Mandy was in the shower, as cyborg came down stairs. and said a nice goodmorning to everyone.  
"I think mandy needs a new pair of gloves. doncha think Cyborg?" Robing asked  
"Uh... dude.. dont ask her to take off her gloves. please dude." Cy explained  
"What..? why not?" Rbin curiously asked  
"Just dont do it" Cy reacted  
"Cyborg you can tell me, ill keep it on the D.L" Robin smiled.  
"Well... Mandy uh.. her gloves enclosed a power of hers" He started. "And if she takes them off, and touches a living thing, your life gets sucked right out of you." Cy explained,  
"Dude! no way!" BB over heard.  
"No! BB you were supposed to hear that!" Cy yelled  
"Oh but i did!" BB laughed jokingly  
Mandy walked out of the shower, she had dried off, and put clean cloths on. She walked out, into the main room where all the others were standing and doing their normal activities. She walked out and smiled at eachother them and said their daily hellos. Beastboy was still laughing, he didnt think anything of it. When he saw Mandy, he yelled at her,  
"Hey life sucker! wasssup?!" He laughed, not meaning to be crule intentionally.  
Mandys face went blank. Everything went quiet, and everyone looked at Mandy. BB was still laughing until he calmed down and saw Mandys face. She was angery, very very angery. She looked over to Cyborg.  
"You are a traitor." Mandy angrily said. her eyes were narowed.  
"no, Mandy! i- i didnt- They-" Cy stutterd  
"You really think imma trust what you say?" Mandy had hot tears running down her face.  
"Mandy, Cyborg didnt-" Robin began  
"your all liars. my father told me if i met you, you would do this to me. but i believed that everyone deserves a chance. and you blew that chance." Mandy yelled at them all.  
"Mandy, stop!" Starfire yelled at her  
"Your taking this out of hand! we dont care about that-" Raven screamed  
"That is not the point! i trusted him. and he betrayed me!" Mandy screamed. She whistled and Morph came crashing in through the roof. He had Mandys bag packed up and ready to go. She jumped on top of morph and yelled at them all, "You will regret betraying me. i assure you that."

Mandy began to fly away. Cyborg ran out of the tower to follow her. But it was too late. Mandy was gone. It tore Cy up.

Cyborg didnt know how he could make things right. Mandy was more powerful than any other being known.  
"I guess now, shes just another girl" Robin said  
"You guys have no clue what shes gone through!" Cy screamed at him, hearing him as he walked into the tower again.  
The titans looked shocked at Cy. His eyes were foggy, with tears.  
"I knew her. i knew alot more than you guys would ever know. more than you guys could understand." Cy broke down in hot tears.  
The others gatherd around to comfort their half-robotic friend.  
"She didnt trust anyone... but she trusted me" Cyborg sobbed.  
_I trusted you!_ Mandys words echoed  
"and i betrayed her.." Cyborg cried.  
"Its alright. She'll forgive you. and everything will be fine. she dosnt seem like one to hold a grude" Raven assured him. 

**Meanwhile, standing on top of a sky scraper**..."  
"I wont forget you hurting me. I know you care about me Cyborg. Ive been hurt too much in my endless life. And i will not allow myself to be weak again." Mandy said to herself.  
"My mother was too soft... im sorry to say. And that is why she was murderd. she left her gaurd down. But not me. Father told me my destiny. and maybe now... maybe i want to be what i am destined to be. Im usually so happy and shit like that. I cant take it anymore. Im always getting stepped on. Yet i have more power than any being ever created. Maybe its about time i put it to the exteme. I did it thirty years ago. And to this day..hehe they still fear me." mady chuckled evily to herself.  
Morph girgled  
"Morph... i dont like to be evil. but i just cant take being hurt anymore. im sick of being weak. Im not evil... at least... well... no. im not evil. Im not intensionally evil. I just need to step up and take whats rightfully mine. This city was once under my control." Mandy finished. Morph nodded.  
"C'mon... lets go see where slade is.. Im sure he would like to help again... he came in handy back then.. maybe hes still useful now." Mandy said Getting on Morph and riding him into the sunset.


	5. Body Bag

A few days went by, and Cyborg couldnt stop thinking about Mandy. He went for a walk, one thursday afternoon. It was a dark, raint and cold day. He walked looking at the ground. He looked around to see other couples hiding under umbrellas and rain coats together. they hurt him on the inside.  
"I maybe a cyborg, but i do still have feelings.."  
He continued with a deep breath,  
"Feelings Mandy crushed."  
He walked alone. It was begining to rain harder. He was crying, but you couldnt even notice.  
"I just want to see you once more Mandy.." Cyborg said to himself.  
"Well here i am." A voice from behind him said. It was her! Mandy was standing behind him smiling.  
"Mandy! you came back.." Cy sighed with relif  
"I never left" She plainly replied.  
"Oh, well... good" Cy smiled, rain still pouring down on them.  
"Im going to warn you now cyborg. i mean what i said. i get angery. and i am still angery" She smiled.  
"Mandy, i... i am so sorry" Cy sighed  
"Sorry just isnt good enough" She giggled.  
It was all silent for a couple seconds.  
"Your going to need a body bag." She smirked at him.  
"What..? W-why?" Cyborg was nervous  
"Ill break bones, you didnt even know you had." Mandy smiled genally moving her gloved hand across his face.  
"When im done... there will be nothing left of you, for your friends to hold on to." She smiled gazing into his eyes.  
Cyborg was nervous, he had never seen mandy this way before.  
"When they find you cold, and blue tonight" She tilted her head. She whisperd into his ear,  
"Face down in a parking lot."  
Cyborg becan to back up slowly. He was afraid. He was afraid of the girl he was in love with. She was still smiling, backing him up farther and farther.  
"Next time around... _think_ about what you say, before you run your mouth."  
"Mandy, please, look, im sorry!" cyborg said, speeding up  
"Because your all alone.. and your nothing without your friends now." She continued.  
"Mandy, i told you, i didnt tell them, they figured it out!" Cy tried to explain  
You can tell the pavement, what you really said, but i already know" She smiled insanely  
Cyborg began to run  
You've got another thing comming if you think your running home!" She began to run after him, she cut him off and stood in front of him.  
"This time, im waiting here for you. youve got no where to hide" her face became serious.  
"Mandy, please! im sorry! i wouldnt ever even dream of hurting you!" Cy screamed  
"Here's a question. What do you do when you're all alone... and you have nowhere to run to?" Mandy had tears in her eyes.  
"Mandy you dont want to hurt me. i know you care about me, i know it!" Cyborg was trying to levle with her  
"Why did you do it?" Mandy asked crying  
"I didnt mean to!" Cyborg yelled back  
"Did you think you had something to proove? well, you did...yeah...oh you did!" Mandy cried insanly "Did you think you had nothing to loose? well... you did!"  
"I dont want too loose you, Mandy!" Cy screamed at her  
"You dont care about me. and i was dumb to ever think you did." Mandy said. With that, she kicked cyborg down. She took him by the throat and lifted him up in the air. She pulled out a knife, which was behind her back, and held it up too.  
"This was the knife... my mother was killed by" Mandy shook  
"Mandy.." Cyborg looked into her eyes.  
Mandy shook, her eyes watering. She then dropped Cyborg.  
"I cant do it..." Mandy cried.  
"Its okay.. im glad you didnt" Cy smiled  
"No. its just not the right time. ill get you. all of you. you guys started this battle. but lemme tell yeah...you have no clue who your messing with." mandy threatend, and with that, mandy snapped her fingers, and dissapeard, right before cyborgs eyes.


	6. alone

"Its hard to believe she's really gone." Cyborg said, back at the tower. He sat on the sofa and sipped a cola. "She was so angry.. So threatening.. So.. Not Mandy" Cy looked down at his feet, holding back tears.

"Its alright Cyborg. It's all over now. You wont have to worry about her anymore." Robin put his hand on cyborg's shoulder.

"For now…" Raven sighed.  
The titans all looked at her, and tilted their heads in questioning.  
"If Mandy is the type of girl I think she is… She'll be back." Raven narrowed her eyes.  
**Meanwhile…**  
"I don't need them. I never needed anyone before. I've always been with me, myself, and I. That's it. Noone can harm me. I am Mandy. I am me." Mandy said to herself in a dark alley, on the outskirts of town. Her and morph were all each other had. And all each other needed. Yet she felt this connection, between her and the Cyborg. She couldn't bear to feel the way she did.  
"Morph… you would be better off without me. You'd be better off if I was dead." Mandy began to tear up. She pulled out the knife and looked at it. Morph looked at her in confusion. And with that, Mandy jabbed the knife in between her ribs. Morph made a loud squeal and leaded up.  
"It's okay morph.. Just the only pain is.. That it wont kill me.." Mandy removed the knife, and the mark of where she jabbed herself disappeared. Mandy threw the knife down.  
"Why wont you just fucking let me die?! Ive lived seventy-five fucking years! Haven't I suffered enough!?" Mandy screamed up into the air.  
" You were born to never die. Your immortality is a gift, not a curse. You are the daughter of an even greater power. A power that never dies. A power that will someday rule upon the others." A mysterious voice called out.  
"… Father?" Mandy stood up, and looked up into the sky.  
"Mandy you are here for my duty. Fulfill your destiny. Your sister denied her destiny. Do not deny yours. The titans are the enemy."  
Mandy was confused, "But, Cyborg says, you were-" Mandy was cut off.  
"Don't not let your puppy love get in the way of your deeds daughter! If you ever wish to become mortal… you will do as I say." A harsh wind blew, and it all went silent. Mandy fell to her knees.  
"Yes… Father" Mandy looked up and squinted her eyes.  
Mandy stood once again, and began to walk out of the ally. She looked back and smirked evilly to morph.  
"Come Morph... There is much planning that needs to be done."


End file.
